A Valentine's Disaster
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Because some magical people should not have bows and arrows on Valentine's Day...


MBP: Okay, I know I haven't written in a while, but here's something!

Rini: Warning- Not totally about the S.A. cast! Our little Cupid has a bigger role!

MBP: Mostly because I loved writing her. I might just randomly have her show up again in other stories. Plus, I couldn't write the cast and make them in character. It would be a true disaster.

Rini: Anyways, we own nothing! Except our Cupid. She's ours.

MBP: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**A Valentine's Disaster**_

She wasn't supposed to have her bow and arrow yet. She wasn't ready to help mortals along with their love lives. The Cupids laughed, saying she'd probably never be ready.

Only one Cupid told her she had a chance. It was that one little statement that made her so willing. She had the instincts to put mortals together; she could match them up with a 99 percent compatibility rate. Only the Head Cupid had a better success rate choosing which mortals should be together.

Too bad her stupid aim wasn't so good… It wasn't fair!

The girl pouted, grey eyes irritated, as she tied up her white hair into pigtails. So what if she couldn't hit the target 97 percent of the time? Mortals weren't tiny little circles; they made much bigger targets!

Plus, unlike some of the newest Cupids, she had her wings! She could get to the mortal world and shoot from a closer range. She wouldn't be a bad Cupid; she just needed the chance to prove herself!

Instantly, her mood lifted. She could do it! She had her training bow, and it was Valentine's Day! If she shot mortals with it, the magic would work, even without being a Cupid!

And if she did a good job, they'd have to let her be a Cupid!

Mood lifting, she grabbed her bow and set her sights on the mortal world, eyeing potential areas carefully.

_That greenhouse looks pretty…_

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Something was seriously wrong.

Not that anyone thought that Valentine's was a bad thing. The boys liked getting chocolate from their girlfriends, and the girls got to arrange their dates. It was an exciting day, especially since they didn't need to confess to get their boys; now that the confessions were out of the way, it was no longer a stressful holiday.

It was just that for some reason, everything was messed up.

To start with, Kei wasn't having competitions with Hikari. He was too busy chasing her to try getting her to listen to him.

After all, she was chasing after Yahiro with hearts in her eyes.

Speaking of Yahiro, he was looking extremely irritated that Megumi was no longer paying attention to him. She hadn't said a word to him since he walked into the greenhouse; the little singer was using her voice to talk to Finn.

Finn and Ryuu were both staring at Tadashi, who was too busy stuffing his face to pay any attention.

Jun and Sakura had sent texts explaining that Sakura's dad had arranged something for them, so they were absent from this Valentine's disaster… fortunately. So far, Akira had remained in her kitchen, where she was safe for the moment.

Aoi and Alisa were supposed to be there, but if the very daring outfit Alisa had bought was any indication, they wouldn't arrive for a while.

And yet… none of the affected party seemed to realize they weren't looking to their actual Valentines…

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

This wasn't right!

Beginning to panic, the girl tugged on her pigtails desperately. She was so close to them; how could she possibly miss?

No, she didn't miss. The hyper girl with long black hair… she would call her Hyper Girl for now. Hyper Girl had jumped in the way when she was trying to shoot the boy with pink hair. Pinky!

Pinky boy was in the Sketchbook Girl's thoughts, and she thought he didn't care. Well, he did, and he just needed a boost to show it! It would have worked too, if Hyper Girl hadn't run in the way, ranting about homemade chocolate!

And the boy who liked Hyper Girl? Well, he was Scary Boy, and he was looking very angry because Hyper Girl was now obsessing over Pinky.

Since that obviously wasn't right, the little Cupid-in-Training had tried to fix it by shooting Hyper Girl again. Too bad Hyper Girl moved… again.

Sketchbook Girl was the second victim. Now she was using the voice she used for Pinky on the Girl-who-looked-like-a-boy. Affectionately, the Cupid-in-Training called her Princey.

The next two tries hit Princey and Animal Boy, who were both wondering how Glutton Boy ate so much.

She was too afraid to try shooting again, so she sat huddled in the greenhouse, tugging on her hair as she tried to get an idea. What if she'd ruined everything? What if she had destroyed all their relationships and caused a chain reaction that would destroy everything and everyone would hate her because the mortals had all killed each other?

She couldn't even fix this with her arrows! She only had one left!

Maybe if she went and pleaded her case… No! They'd leave her in training for another millennium! She had to find a way to fix this! She had to!

Racking her brain, she peeked out at the chaos. Scary Boy was pulling Hyper Girl away from Pinky. Good! Go Scary Boy!

Wait, why is Sketchbook Girl looking like she's about to cry? Princey made her cry?

No, Pinky said something mean! That's why she thinks he hates her! He caused this whole mess!

She felt some very irrational hatred for Pinky. If he hadn't been hiding what he felt, they wouldn't be in this mess!

Princey's being nice to Sketchbook Girl? Well, she's always nice to Sketchbook Girl, but that's not helping! And Animal Boy is making Princey mad by talking to Glutton Boy.

Huh? It was suddenly quiet by Hyper Girl's side of the table…

Is Hyper Girl blushing? She is! Maybe Scary Boy still has a piece of her heart!

Princey's not mad at Animal Boy! In fact, they were hugging! Yay for hugging!

Hey, did Glutton Boy not notice any of this?

Yay, Sketchbook Girl is talking to Pinky again!

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts, and the relief that everything was going back to normal that she didn't notice someone appearing behind her. The only warning that she had was a grip on the back of her red dress, and a pull back to their world.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Kei sighed, uncharacteristically relieved that Hikari was back where she belonged: with him. Seeing her mooning over Yahiro had made him want to hurt the boy, even if he was obviously not interested in Hikari at all.

Stupid really. How could someone not be interested in Hikari?

Hikari was confused at Kei's sudden possessiveness, but she recovered quickly, yelling about a contest over the most romantic Valentine's plans. Kei knew he'd win; Hikari didn't even realize that it was no use going up against him.

On the other hand, Yahiro was just annoyed. Maybe Megumi didn't understand that she was using her voice on someone other than him, but he did. She should never use her voice for anyone, especially not the girlfriend of her "brother". It was more important that she never use her voice for Ryuu, but she shouldn't use it for Finn either.

Her voice needed to be protected, and if she only used it for him, he'd take that.

Meanwhile, Ryuu and Finn were wondering why they'd been so concerned about Tadashi eating so much. That was Akira's job, and she'd soon be out with more food, smacking her boyfriend for eating so much in the process.

Tadashi may have seemed oblivious, but really, he had enjoyed watching Kei and Yahiro so annoyed. Just because they were friends didn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing them in a bit of harmless trouble. They were so perfect in everything but their love lives; it was always fun.

It was strange to have Ryuu and Finn stare at him, but to see Kei and Yahiro so jealous? So worth it.

Even so… what was that flash of red and white that he kept seeing in the nearby bushes?

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

The poor Cupid-in-Training sighed sadly, sitting at her table dejectedly. She had failed. She couldn't even get such obvious romance right. Maybe everyone was right and she'd never be a Cupid.

Smoothing the red dress out, she traced a heart on the fabric. All she wanted to do was help them, but she only ever caused trouble. No wonder her Master thought all she could do was dream.

He passed all the other trainees after all. He probably thought she was useless and was waiting for her to drop out.

Looking at her bow wishfully, she kicked her feet. He'd be right. She couldn't even hit a target from that close; she'd be a useless Cupid if she couldn't hit who she was supposed to. Maybe she should drop out, go be one of the stupid Messengers of Love who kept eyes on the mortal's dating sites and matching them up there.

Sighing again, she leaned on the table at the thought. There was no idea she hated more, but what else could she do? They'd probably kick her out of Cupid training anyway. Why not have a backup plan?

She sat up straight as she heard someone coming. Her Master walked into the room seconds later, white suit perfectly cut and tailored. Unlike her, he looked like any mortal, so he could walk around instead of hiding.

Just another con about her being a Cupid. Tensing slightly, she stood up. "I know, I know. I'm useless, I should go, I'll never be a Cupid and…"

"Be quiet." She obeyed instantly, clasping her hands behind her back. "You know you messed up?"

"Yes…" _More than you'll ever know!_

"Good. Now go set up the targets."

She looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. "I can stay?"

"You're not quitting are you?" Her Master raised his eyebrows, looking as if he couldn't care.

She shook her head quickly. "No! Thank you! I'll get better, I promise!"

She was out of the room almost instantly, making more noise than necessary in her excitement. Once he was sure she was out of sight and hearing, her Master shook his head indulgently, smiling slightly.

He would miss having her energy around. He certainly hoped she'd take a very long time to get better as she kept promising to do.

* * *

MBP: That last little bit with the Master… hey, Cupids need love too!

Rini: Duh!

MBP: Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!

Rini: And if you have requests, MBP is taking some! She's having major writer's block, and requests help jump-start her brain!

MBP: Thanks for reading!


End file.
